


Brand New Starship

by JingleBee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never get between a man and his Ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brand New Starship

**Author's Note:**

> just a dumb thing i did in creative writing class  
> my teacher said it was nice c:

"Congratulations!" the dealer said cheerfully. "You just bought a new starship!"

I grabbed the keys from his outstretched hand. The metal was cold to the touch. I excitedly bounced into the ship's cargo bay. I took a deep whiff of the factory new ship smell,and could barely contain my happiness. It was my ship! My feet clanked as I walked the metallic halls of my ship to reach the bridge. I finalized the contract with the dealer before he left,and then I revved her up. The beautiful sound of engines churning and rockets blasting off from the lot filled my ears. I already knew where I would go first. The metropolis planet of Traversyl.  I'd always wanted to go there. As I pulled up the holomap, I started the hyperspace drive. I figured I could take a shortcut through the edge of the system,but boy was I wrong. When I exited hyperspace, I felt the entire ship jerk and rumble. The ship's radar indicated that the hull had been breached. I thought to myself, "Good thing I got the insurance."

"You're listening to Lite Mix Station Xeno! Now here's another oldie, but a goodie! It's Hotel California!" the ship's radio announced along with the red alert sirens. I grabbed my blaster and headed out from the bridge. God damn Raiders. They were gonna scrap my new ship for parts over my dead body. Soon,the smell of gunpowder and ozone from my blaster replaced the new ship smell as I shot one Raider after another. I gunned down one and his warm blood droplets splashed my face. I smiled as I licked some of it off my lip. Tasted like iron. As I ducked behind a wall,I could hear the Raider's shouts of obscenities over the lyric "Warm smell of colitas rising up through the air" I was pushing them and they knew it. I was gonna teach them an important lesson today. To never get between a man and his brand new ship.

One leather clad scoundrel after another they all fell down. Now all I had to do was patch the breach in the hull that they spawned from. I rushed as fast as I could. Had to make it there before all the oxygen leaked out. Along the way, I grabbed a toolkit from the cargo bay. The breach was somewhere in the east section, right by the medbay. I rushed and rushed and rushed some more. Opening the door to the medbay, the cold vacuum of space started to suck me out. I grabbed onto the edge of the breach and pulled myself in. Toolkit in hand, I started welding new pieces of metal onto the breach. Slowly but surely the breach got smaller, but time, and ri, were running out. I panted heavily, and my vision started to fade. Just one more piece. I wiped the sweat from my brow and welded the last piece.

"Hull secure. Restoring oxygen pressure." the ship's interface said over the intercom, before going back to Hotel California.

I laid on the floor to catch my breath. As I stumbled back up to my feet, I had one thought.

"Great. First day with a starship and this happens. My mom is gonna kill me."


End file.
